Moments de vie
by Rommie Eva Mitchell
Summary: Parce que même s'ils sont les plus grands héros du monde, ils n'en sont pas moins des parents comme les autres. Les réactions des Avengers à la naissance de leurs enfants. Tony/Pepper, Clint/Natasha, Thor/Jane, Steve/Maria
1. Chapitre 1 : Tony Stark

Moments de vie

Auteur : Rommie Eva Mitchell

Disclaimer : Avengers n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages. Par contre, les enfants m'appartiennent.

* * *

><p><strong>Anthony Howard Stark<strong>

Tony Stark paniquait.

Il était un génie milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope, il était un Avenger et avait affronté bien des obstacles, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il paniquait.

Il était face au plus grand danger, mais aussi à la plus grande réussite de sa vie.

Il avait construit des centaines de machines plus sophistiquées et perfectionnées les unes que les autres, il était le créateur de la plupart des armes mises sur le marché, il avait inventé une armure de superhéros, et il se trouvait totalement démunis face à ce petit garçon d'à peine quelques heures qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Il pouvait affronter des dieux mégalomanes qui voulaient dominer le monde, des scientifiques fous, un monstre vert géant très en colère, il pouvait résoudre les plus difficiles équations mathématiques et pirater les réseau internet les mieux gardés du monde, mais il ne pouvait absolument rien face à son fils, Ian.

Et il se rendit compte que tous ces dangers qu'il avait combattu, il continuerait à les combattre jusqu'à son dernier souffle si cela permettait de protéger la neuvième merveille du monde qui dormait tout contre son cœur bleu.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Thor Odinson

Auteur : Rommie Eva Mitchell

Disclaimer : Bon vous connaissez la chanson, Avengers et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi, seuls les enfants inventés dans cette fiction m'appartiennent.

**Thor Odinson**

Thor Odinson savait qu'en temps que Prince Héritier et futur roi d'Asgard, il devait avoir des enfants. C'était un devoir royal.

Il savait aussi que lorsque le moment serait venu, son futur enfant devrait s'entrainer, il devrait être éduqué pour devenir roi. Il savait que tous les Asgardiens, y comprit son père et sa mère, attendaient qu'il ait un fils.

Lui, il s'en moquait. Ce serait son enfant, et il l'aimerait même si cet enfant était une fille. Lorsque sa chère Jane lui apprit sa grossesse, il avait eu l'impression d'être l'homme le plus chanceux des neuf mondes.

Et lorsque sa compagne accoucha d'un petit garçon, puis d'une petite fille quelques minutes plus tard, il comprit ce qu'avait ressentit son père lors de sa propre naissance. Alors qu'il observait avec admiration les grands yeux bleus clairs de sa fille Jenifael, en laissant son fils Matten prendre son index dans sa minuscule main d'enfant, il comprit que cet étrange sentiment qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs heures était l'immense fierté qu'il ressentait envers ses jumeaux.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Natasha Romanoff

Auteur : Rommie Eva Mitchell

Disclaimer : Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de le dire? Vous savez pourtant que ni Avengers ni ses personnages ne sont à moi, que seuls les enfants le sont.

* * *

><p>Depuis aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Natasha Romanoff avait toujours pensé qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfants.<p>

En temps qu'espionne, tueuse et agent du SHIELD, elle savait qu'avoir une famille était dangereux.

S'inquiéter pour des enfants pouvaient rendre faible n'importe quel professionnel. Les enfants étaient les points faibles des agents.

Tuer des hommes ou des femmes ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé, la plupart le méritaient. Mais lorsqu'elle devait tuer des enfants, ce qui n'était heureusement pas souvent arrivé, elle se sentait mal. Elle qui ne montrait jamais ses émotions, elle culpabilisait.

De même, elle ne pouvait pas être une bonne mère, puisqu'elle-même n'avait jamais eu de figure maternelle.

Sa mère, avant sa mort, était toujours terriblement froide et distante, parfois même méchante, et Natasha avait toujours manqué de l'amour maternel qu'avaient eu les autres enfants.

Mais en regardant la petite Alexis, sa fille de seulement quelques heures qui dormait dans ses bras, Natasha se dit que finalement, les enfants n'étaient pas une faiblesse. En fait, ils étaient une force qui lui donnait une raison de se battre pour rendre ce monde meilleur. Alors que Clint était endormis sur le siège à côté d'elle, l'espionne regarda sa fille, passant une main anormalement douce dans ses courts cheveux blonds-roux.

Et elle se promit de donner à sa fille tout l'amour maternel qu'elle-même n'avait jamais reçu.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Clint Barton

Auteur : Rommie Eva Mitchell

Disclaimer : Bon, vous connaissez la chanson, seuls les enfants sont à moi.

* * *

><p>Clint Barton n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'attendrir facilement.<p>

À vrai dire, il était plutôt du genre à se moquer de l'attendrissement des autres. Pour preuve, il s'était moqué de Tony lorsqu'il paniquait à la naissance de son fils.

Il n'avait pas pour habitude de trouver quelque chose mignon. Les ours en peluche, ce n'était pas mignon. Les chaton ou les bébés animaux en général non plus. Les nouveau nés encore moins.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il regardait sa fille Alexis, née quelques heures plus tôt, dormir dans les bras de Natasha, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver adorable.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Steve Rogers

Auteur : Rommie Eva Mitchell

Disclaimer : Idem. La flemme de me répéter à chaque fois

* * *

><p>Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Steve Rogers avait peur.<p>

Il s'était engagé dans l'armée, avait combattu les nazis, l'HYDRA, on lui avait injecté un sérum qui l'avait transformé, il avait été congelé pendant plus d'un demi-siècle, il avait affronté deux guerres et il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur qu'aujourd'hui.

Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'il n'avait pas peur pour lui-même. Alors qu'il tenait dans ses bras le fragile petit garçon de seulement quelques heures, il se rendit compte qu'il avait peur pour son fils, Nicola.

Et qu'il ferait tout pour que rien ne le blesse jamais.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Bruce Banner

Auteur : Rommie Eva Mitchell

Disclaimer : Bon, ça va, vous avez comprit, rien n'est à moi, sinon, je vous dis pas l'apocalypse que serait Avengers

* * *

><p>À cause de sa condition plutôt particulière, Bruce Banner s'était promis de ne jamais avoir d'enfants.<p>

Après tout, l'Autre était beaucoup trop dangereux et destructeur. Si jamais il perdait le contrôle de lui-même, Hulk pouvait littéralement briser l'enfant en deux en un rien de temps.

De plus, il n'était pas très doué avec les enfants. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Ces petits humains étaient trop fragiles, trop petits, trop innocents pour rester avec lui.

Et il aurait bien trop peur de leur transmettre son fardeau.

Mais lorsqu'il découvrit avec stupeur le bébé d'à peine un mois coincé sous les décombres, le corps de ses parents morts autour d'elle, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que peut-être, il pouvait être un père pour la petite fille endormie paisiblement et avec confiance dans les bras de son alter-égo vert qui la couvait d'un œil bienveillant.


End file.
